


Voices

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arguing, Artist Jeremy, Asexual Matt, Basically all of Achievement Hunter are voices in Jeremy's head, Bi everyone else, Fluff, Gay thoughts taken to a whole new level, It not psychologycal, It's actually a curse because his dad was mean to a which, M/M, Romance, Straight Geoff, Voices au, but that's not very important, disrespect of an asexual charicter, gay Gavin, rating and tags may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: The voices have been there Jeremy's whole life. His psychologists had never been able to really explain it, or do anything about it, but Jeremy didn't really mind. He almost liked having them around. there was never a lonely or dull moment when you constantly have five people talking in your mind. For a very long time, they were his best friends, and they still are in some ways, but as time passed their goals started to drift from his own. Which, when you're sharing a mind with someone, can be extremely annoying, especially since they never seem to want to shut up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is... A bit of a weird concept. But it came to me in the night and I couldn't rest tell I put it on paper.

The voices have been there Jeremy's whole life. His psychologists had never been able to really explain it, or do anything about it, but Jeremy didn't really mind. He almost liked having them around. there was never a lonely or dull moment when you constantly have five people talking in your mind. For a very long time, they were his best friends, and they still are in some ways, but as time passed their goals started to drift from his own. Which, when you're sharing a mind with someone, can be extremely annoying, especially since they never seem to want to shut up. 

At the moment they were at the grocery store. The trip was going fairly well, with only minimal whining from Gavin about his health food choices. Now they had sunk into a conversation with one another, Jeremy piping in every so often, but mainly just focusing on his shopping. An all-around pleasant shopping trip. That was until they got to the register and they see the woman behind the counter. Jeremy casts her a bored glance and an equally bored greeting. Geoff was far more interested.

’Fuck dude, she's hot.’ He says from his mind, disrupting Gavin and Ryan's conversation. Jeremy finds himself glancing her up and down without even thinking about it. She was attractive, tall, and fit, with long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her work shirt was unflattering, but despite that he could see her well-sculpted breasts, pushing against the fabric of the unisex shirt. 

’Think about Matt,’ Jack warned, breaking Jeremy out of his thoughts. He took a small breath, switching his attention back to pulling things out of his cart. Jack was right, which wasn't terribly uncommon. He and matt's third year was coming up, Jeremy had a whole surprise vacation planned.

 

’I want to bend her over this counter.’ Geoff says pointedly ignoring jack, and Jeremy was thinking about it as quickly as he said it. 

 

“Fucking stop” Jeremy warned under his breath.

’Why, she's hot.’Michael replied, feeling the need to add his two cents.

’Get her fucking number dude.’ Geoff said.

’He said stop Geoff.’ Jack cut in.

’Yeah guys, we're in love remember.’ Gavin whined.

”I'm not in love, check out her tits.’ Geoff said dismissively, and Jeremy started bagging his groceries, trying very hard to ignore his voices. 

’Bet she'd look great cut open for us.’ Ryan said out of nowhere, everyone in his mind went silent for a second. It was exactly the kind of thing Ryan would say, though it was never any less jarring to hear. The worst part about it is that Jeremy was now thinking about it, and that's not the kind of thing he should ever be thinking about.

’Jesus Ryan…’ Michael muttered.

’just a thought, calm down.’ Ryan laughed it off.

’Whatever weirdo. Back to how we are going to fuck this chick’ Michael said.

“Uh, sir?” The woman questioned 

“Oh… oh sorry, what was that?” Jeremy stuttered, ignoring Geoff yelling about this being his “moment”.

“I said that will be 95.87$” she repeated. Jeremy nodded and started to pay.

’You're missing our chance dude.’ Geoff called

’Guuyss, quit, we are in love, we can't be banging people’ Gavin whined.

’Shut up Gavin.’ Michael snapped.

’Yeah, shut up Gavin, your only complaining because she doesn't have a dick for you to suck.”’ Geoff said.

’Fuck you too Geoff, ya fucking breeder.’ Gavin replied back with some venom.

’What the fuck do you mean “breeder?’ Geoff questioned laughing. 

“ Have a nice day.” The woman behind the counter said handing Jeremy his reseat. Jeremy nodded, taking it from her.

“Thanks, you too.” He said Back, starting towards the door, Geoff groaned.

’Whyyyyy’ he complained

’You're a little bitch’ Michael tisked.

’Why do you hate me, what did I ever do to you?’ Geoff whined as they walk through the doors.

“You're not going to get me to cheat on him Geoff,” Jeremy said flatly, jack hummed approvingly.

’Uhggggg, just sleep with someone, I don't care if it's a dude at this point, it's been so long.’ Geoff complained. It wasn't exactly an invalid complaint, Matt was asexual, which was fine. Jeremy didn't need sex to be happy, and he was definitely happy with Matt. His best friend was his life partner what could be better than that. His voices didn't feel the same way, Geoff in particular. He hadn't approved of the relationship from the start, even before fully understanding what Matts asexuality meant. Geoff was straight, which was strange, seeing as he himself was bisexual. So were Michael and Ryan, and probably jack though jack never showed much interest in anyone. Gavin, on the other hand, was gay, which opened a whole new bag of worms. the whole thing made dating, sex, and just about anything involving another human an absolute nightmare. But Jeremy didn't care what they thought, because he had Matt. 

’I guess you're the fucken boss, if this was my body we wouldn't be wasting our time with this shit.’ Geoff huffed.

“If this was your body we'd be dead,” Jeremy replied flatly. Packing the last of the groceries into the trunk and closing it. “Now let's change the subject, it's over,” Jeremy said. They complied begrudgingly, choosing instead to argue about dinner. Jeremy attempted to ignore them, already having decided what he was making while in the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was strangely nice having a relationship living in his mind.

’How do you know that's what I look like?’ Gavin asks, and Jeremy pauses, looking down at his drawing. honestly doesn't know how to answer that. He's been drawing them since he could first start to draw, and while they've aged with him, he's always drawn them similar enough that it's clear he's been drawing the same people. He's not sure why, or how he came to the conclusion that that's what they look like, but he just kinda knows, no matter how weird that sounds.

“Because that's what you look like,” Jeremy answers, tapping his pencil beside the sketch of Gavin. They were the subject for most of his art, whether it be drawing them directly, or taking requests from them. It's raised some questions about his six Wildly different tones of art, but they are wonderful points of inspiration. 

’I know that, but how do you know?’ Gavin asks. Jeremy has no clue.

“I've known you my whole life, how would I not.” Was Jeremy's only response, despite that not making any sense. 

’Leave the man alone Gav.’ Michael snaps and there is a moment of silence. The rest must be asleep, it is late, though the idea that they sleep separately from him always made his head hurt. 

’...you should draw Michael next.’ Gavin pipes in, and Jeremy nods. 

’Why should he draw me?’ Michael asks.

’I want to see your handsome face, ’ Gavin says, only half joking.

’Oh shut up, ’ Michael says back, and Jeremy can almost hear him roll his eyes. He starts sketching Michael, stopping midway through drawing the shaping and changing what he was drawing. 

’There's nothing wrong with wanting to see your lover.’ Gavin pouts.

’Then look at me, ’ Michael replies tiredly. Jeremy tries not to think about the implication of him being able to look at Michael. It's not the first time they've talked like there in some sort of… space, together. Which makes no sense, so Jeremy avoids thinking about it.

’That's not what I meant you sausage. Jeremy draws you so cute.’ Gavin says, his voice going high and joking.

’I'm not cute, I'm manly, ’ Michael says back, equally jokingly. Jeremy laughs, there whole… relationship thing was cute. They've been “dating” since he was in high school. which is weird, having a couple living in his mind, But it was cute. Jeremy liked having them around, it made him feel better when he's single, at least some of him is getting some. Their conversation went on, mostly made up of joking Jabs and flirting. Jeremy smiled listening to them talk, sketching quietly.

’Awww, Jeremy!’ Gavin finally cut in during a lawl in there conversation. Finally noticing what Jeremy's drawing. It wasn't his best drawing, nothing he'd show off, but it was sweet. It was of Gavin, his face scrunched up kissing Michael on the cheek, who was glaring over at him, pouting, but smiling slightly. 

“Yeah, kinda got away from me huh.” Jeremy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

’That's so sweet’ Gavin squeaked. 

’When did you get sappy?’ Michael asks, Jeremy could hear his smile through it.

’Shut up Michael, it sweet, ’ Gavin says back.

’Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, I guess.’ Michael rolled his eyes, well his voices sounds like he did. Jeremy opens his mouth to start to speak only to be interrupted.

’What's up sluts?!?’ Geoff called in his mind.

’ Oh look, Geoff's up, ’ Michael says

“Morning Geoff.” Jeremy laughs, flipping the page, starting a new sketch.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy hummed to himself as he cooked dinner, listening to his music instead of the five bickering voices in his head.

’I'm just saying we should get tinder, ’ Geoff says

’When did you get so horny Geoff.’ Jack rolls his eyes. 

’When we decided to go on a three-year dry streak, ’ Geoff said bitterly.

’I agree with Geoff, I mean at the very least can we fuck Matt. Like this is getting boring.’ Michael adds.

”You know that's not how we work Michael, ” Jeremy Says calmly chopping his vegetables.

’I know, I know, he's asexual or whatever. But like… remind me again why we're with this slob?’ Michael asks

’I have to admit I've stopped seeing the benefits here.’ Ryan cut in. 

“Oh come on Ryan I thought you were on my side here. He's not a slob first off.” Jeremy says. He here's Matt laugh from the other room.

“Defending my honor in here?” He calls walking into the kitchen and grabbing Jeremy's waist.

“Always,” Jeremy mutters, spinning around and kissing Matt.

“What are they saying about me?” Matt asks, Matt was well used to Jeremy having to deal with his voices. He knows all about them, and what they thought of him.

“The same shit as always, Ryan's turned on you.” Jeremy shrugs.

”Oh come on Ryan, I thought we had an understanding.” Matt grins, talking at Jeremy but not necessarily to him. It was always a little weird for Matt, knowing that he's talking to more than one “person” when he talks to Jeremy. He's sat and had a conversation with the others before, Jeremy telling him there responses. it was very strange, hearing his lover talk to him like a completely different person. But he's used to Jeremy and all his quirks.

’I'm just being realistic, ’Ryan says In Jeremy's mind.

’Tell him I say hi… and that I'm still on his side.’ Gavin pipes in, Jeremy smiles and relays the information. 

“See, I'm glad at least some of you approve of me.” Matt laughs.

“Doesn't really matter what they think though.” Jeremy shrugs.

“I guess not,” Matt mutters, and they stay there for a second, in an embrace. A quiet pleasant moment, even in Jeremy's mind, which was rare.

’Something's burning.’ Ryan finally points out, and the smell hits Jeremy fully. His eyes go wide and he pushes off Matt, whipping around to his food, Matt laughs.

”Let's watch a movie tonight,” Matt suggests. 

”Oh god, you've opened the floodgates” Jeremy gorans, already knowing the internal argument that's about to happen.

’If I have to watch another one of Gavin's romantic comedies I'm going to get you to kill yourself.’ Michael snaps.

’Oy, there better then you shit stupid slapstick trash, ’ Gavin says back.

’You guys remember that article we read, about the worst B movies!’ Jack added excitedly, and Geoff grown.

“Damn you Matt” Jeremy yelled, and Matt laughed.

“I'll pick the movie” he called back. Which in no way helped the internal argument, now the subject was just back to Matt.


	4. Chapter 4

The book in front of Jeremy was painfully dull, the history of some great artist from two hundred years ago, Jeremy couldn't care less. But he had a test up coming over the hhorizon and failing it could very well mean failing the class, so he read on.

“Turn the page, Jesus you read like a snail,” Geoff complained, he had always been a faster reader then Jeremy.

“Okay, okay, give me a moment,” Jeremy muttered, forcing himself to focus again. Only the realize he hadn’t actually been reading for the last several paragraphs, just dragging his eyes across the words. This was awful, maybe he could just look up this guys Wikipedia page and call it a day. He’d probably be just as likely to pass if he did. The professor already hated him, the hard ass was going to fail him no matter what. It really wasn’t fair that he hated him anyway, it’s not his fault that he can’t always focus, most people don’t have to deal with what he does. Jeremy gave him a letter from his psychiatrist anyway, all his other teachers seemed to understand when he started to giggle in the middle of class or was forced to leave the room because an argument broke out. But this dick doesn’t seem to get it, he could probably sue or something, it was a mental illness or whatever, he can’t be failed because of a mental illness.

‘Are you even reading, or just Turning the pages?’ Ryan asked suddenly, and Jeremy focused back in on the book to find himself on a completely different page.

‘I don’t know I just-‘ Jeremy started, only to be met with the extremely strange experience of not speaking with his mouth, but instead speaking into his own mind. He’s body suddenly froze up, slowly lifting his hands to his face and looking at them. But Jeremy didn’t do that, Jeremy couldn’t move.

“Oh my god” Geoff said quietly, and it was like two people saying the same thing at once. Geoff spoke in his mind, and his own voice echoed out into the open air.

‘Holy shit Geoff, are you…?’ Michael started, not being able to find the words.

“I think I am” Geoff muttered.

‘Give me back my body” Jeremy yelled, the last word coming out of his own mouth as He forced himself back in to control, Breathing heavy.

‘What the fuck just happened’ Gavin sounded panicked and confused. 

‘I think I just took over the body?’ Geoff’s voice broke as he spoke, he sounded just as weirded out as any of them. 

“Lord” Jeremy muttered, just staring down at his hands, checking and double checking that he actually had full control.  
—  
Over the next several weeks they did more and more testing of this new found ability. Finding that Jeremy could just let one of them take control. Let himself sink into the back of his mind with the rest of his voices while the other takes over the body. It might be the strangest thing Jeremy ever experienced, and the rest seemed just as confused as he was.

His psychiatrist almost had a conniption when he heard. The man was already obsessed with Jeremy, an illness like his had never been seen before. With this new development, the doctor hadn’t even been able to hide his excitement, losing any veneer of professionalism as Jeremy demonstrated, bring out his voices one by one. Gavin had openly made fun of the man for it when he was out, feeling bad for it seconds after. none of them had ever had any need for a filter, they could only be heard by one another, and it's not like you can hide much when you're sharing a body so why bother trying. Michael had felt far less guilt about teasing the strange old man, seeing it as a chance to speak his mind, Jeremy had knocked him out of control seconds after he gained it. Apologising profusely for the strong of expletives his body had just unleashed on the doctor. Though he had been to busy furiously scribbling down notes to care about the insults.

After that the session went without issue. Of course, Jeremy learned nothing new, he never expected to learn anything new about himself from the doctor. Nothing he didn't already know, because no one knew shit about how he worked. To add to that now they were getting stronger, which was as exacting as it was terrifying. Of course, he still had full control, he could choose who was in charge, and when he was in the driver seat. But the fact that they now had the possibility of taking over making his skin crawl. But his voices deserved some time in control, they've been spectators for a very long time, and even the smallest amount of freedom excited them.

So he let them take over sometimes, let Michael and gavin plays his games, quickly finding out that Michael was far better and gavin was far worse than Jeremy himself was. Let Geoff read at his own pace, Jack takes his walks, or Ryan writes his stories. It was almost pleasant to take a back seat for a moment and just watch. Not have to focus on his body at all and just zone out.  
\------

Matt leaned back, grinning over at Jeremy as he won his second grad pre, Jeremy groaned, slumping over.

”almost got me that time” Matt laughed, he hadn't, sure he'd been in second, be sad if he hasn't, but Jeremy had been almost twenty seconds behind him.

’smug bastard’ gavin growled.

”are you having fun, just beating me mercilessly, does this give you some sick pleasure,” Jeremy asked, looking up at matt though his fingers, face buried in his hands.

”Oh come on, you won a race there.” Matt grinned, sipping his beer.

”you were in the kitchen for half of it.” Jeremy pointed out.

”guess I was.” Matt laughed, rapping an arm around Jeremy's shoulders. ” so, another round, or are you ready to admit defeat little man.” 

’ohhhhhh shit, he's making you his bitch J’ Geoff laughed. 

’he's making us his bitch’ Michael growled, he'd been getting increasingly more and more frustrated as the losses racked up, fuming at this point. Jeremy grinned 

”I'll do another round, but let's make it interesting.” Jeremy said, looking over at matt, ”loserdoes the dishes for the next month.” Jeremy proclaimed and Matt laughed.

”sure tiger, hope your ready to do the dishes,” Matt said, backing out and choosing a new race.

”not any different from any other night” Jeremy muttered before going quiet. Snickering slightly as he chooses his character.

”link?” Matt asked, glancing over at Jeremy, only to find his stance changed entirely, instead of the casual way he was sitting seconds before he was now hunched forward, leaning so he was as close to the tv as he could be on the couch, a wide grin spread across his face.

”got a problem with that brag?” Jeremy asked, though the inflection was strangely harsh. Matt just looked at his boyfriend for a few seconds. ”pick your fucking character, let's do this” he snapped, and matts eyes went back to the tv, selecting baby bowser.

”this is cheating” Matt stated.

”whatever could you mean.” Jeremy's body said, snickering.

”who are you?” Matt asked, choosing his map, Jeremy did the same.

”i don't know what you're talking about Matthew,” he said. The inflection was all wrong, whoever it was wasn't even trying to hide it.

”Michael?” Matt tried, Jeremys body snorted, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

”howd ya guess” Jeremy, or well, Michael laughed.

”i made the bet with Jeremy, not you.” Matt pointed out. 

”made it with all of us.” Michael replied. ”scared of a change matt Bragg? Worried I'm going to kick your ass?” Michael finally looked over at him, grinning smuggling.

”you fucking going down,” Matt said finally as the race countdown began, eyes locking on the screen, Michael just laughed.

By the end of the night, Matt was on dishes, and a firm new no personality during bets rule was set, one Jeremy had no intention to keep.


End file.
